Recuerdos felices de un incorpóreo
by RominaDark5
Summary: Axel, vagando por la oscuridad, recuerda esas navidades tan especiales que paso con Roxas, las primeras a su lado siendo algo mas que un simple mejor amigos. Estando solos en la organizacion, ya me diras tu de que son capaces de hacer ambos...Yaoi y lemmon leve, si no te gusta no leas.


_**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, solo los he usado para escribir esta historia.**_

La oscuridad, me había tragado…Roxas, era el único que me hacía sentir como si tuviera corazón, aún recuerdo nuestras primeras navidades juntos, el líder se había ido con Saix en un crucero y Xigbar secuestro a Xion, mientras los demás se fueron a pasar las navidades con sus amigos, sin embargo yo y Roxas nos quedamos solos en la organización, decidimos quedarnos en el salón principal, donde estaba el árbol y una chimenea, de la cual salían unas llamas que de vez en cuando tenía que controlar, lo que asustaba a Roxas ya que metía mis manos dentro del fuego sin quemarme. Como no sabíamos que hacer decidimos preparar algo de comer, ya que era tarde, pero los incorpóreos de Xemnas nos echaron de la cocina, se ve que querían cocinar ellos, porque conmigo salía la comida quemada y con Roxas…saldría envenenado, así que mejor no arriesgarse, él y yo esperamos a la cena aun sin hablar, hacia unos días habíamos discutido y a Roxas aún le molestaba mi presencia, tenía que solucionarlo ahora o acabaría volviéndome loco, no podía ver a MI Roxas, cabreado conmigo. Era como si algo en mi interior se hubiera roto, le echaba de menos, sus sonrisas, el ver la puesta de sol comiendo helados juntos, esto no podía seguir así.

-Roxas…yo…quería disculparme, hace unos días, que discutimos y yo…me siento culpable… ¿Lo captas?-empecé a hablar, el me miro algo sorprendido, pero luego volvió a estar "serio", algo que se le daba fatal.

-Claro que deberías sentirte culpable, fue tu culpa, Xion…-empezó a decir Roxas, baje la mirada, siempre Xion, siempre ella, acaso ¿No podía ver que yo también era su amigo? Yo también merezco, que se preocupe por mi tanto como él se preocupa por ella.

-¡Deja de meter a Xion en todo esto! ¡Siempre Xion, siempre ella! ¿¡Y yo que!? ¿Has pensado en cómo me sentiría?-le grite algo enfadado, sentir…que tonto, yo no siento.

Roxas me miro algo sorprendido, susurre un lo siento cabizbajo para luego intentar salir de allí, pero Roxas me cogió del brazo, le mire, él estaba cabizbajo.

-No…no pensé en cómo te sentirías porque…no sentimos, somos incorpóreos, Axel…tienes razón no pensé en ti, solo pensaba en ella, tú también eres mi amigo…-

Roxas me miro con esa carita, no esa carita que pone de arrepentimiento, casi de tristeza, esa carita que hacía que algo en mi interior se desmoronase.

-Roxas…lo siento, no pretendía gritarte y no sé porque he dicho lo de sentir, supongo que me ha salido del alma. ¿Lo captas?-le dije.

Roxas puso una sonrisa y me dijo "si lo capto", ambos empezamos a reír, como en los viejos tiempos, entonces acaricie el rostro de Roxas, se ruborizo ante aquel acto, me puse a su altura y pose un cálido beso en sus labios, Roxas se quedó de piedra, yo profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua dentro de la boca del pequeño, entonces empezó a corresponderme sin saber que había pasado, solo se dedicó a aceptar aquel beso. Al rato nos separamos, Roxas me miro todo rojo yo solo le sonreí algo divertido, Roxas como venganza, me vistió de Santa Claus, según él desde el cielo seria completamente un punto rojo, algo que le hizo muchísima gracia y empezó a reírse muy animadamente, si hubieran estado los demás hubiesen venido a ver qué pasaba, a mí la situación no me hacía gracia.

-Solo te falta los renos y el trineo-se burló Roxas.

-Que gracioso, entonces tu serás mi señora Claus-le dije poniéndole un vestido de señora Claus.-Quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor… ¿Lo captas?-

Esta vez fui yo el que empezó a reírse, era gracioso ver a Roxas vestido de mujer y más con un traje de señora Claus, aparte de que le puse colorete en las mejillas y una nariz de reno, roja que brillaba, Roxas aparte de tener las mejillas pintadas de rojo, al igual que los labios, estaba rojo de ira. Al rato los incorpóreos pusieron en una mesa, la cena y Roxas y yo decidimos algo.

-Hagamos una apuesta-empezó a decir Roxas.-Yo me quedo vestido así si tú te bebes una botella de vino, entera que tiene el jefe en su almacén-

-Vale, pues yo me quedare vestido así, si tú…mañana llamas a Xemnas y le arruinas el crucero-

-No puedo hacer eso, me convertiría en umbrío, sabes que es capaz-

-Admítelo, será divertido ver su cara roja de ira al saber que es mentira, aparte yo me quedo vestido así y esta noche duermo contigo, solo con un tanga rojo-

-¿De dónde sacaras eso?-

-Marluxia tiene muchos-

-Entonces vale-

Roxas y yo cerramos nuestro acuerdo con un apretón de manos, entonces me fui a la bodega del líder, saque un vino de los más caros y lo abrí, así como Roxas me dijo, me acabe la botella entera de un solo trago, acabe borracho de verdad, no soportaba mucho el alcohol. Roxas intento que no me cayera al suelo, mientras yo iba cantando villancicos navideños, tales como: "Belén, campanas de Belén…" o…"Beben y beben y vuelven a beber, pero mira como beben los peces en el rio…"

Lo admito la habíamos liado, porque estaba tan borracho, que a las doce empunto, las cinco de la mañana donde estaba el líder le llame al móvil gritándole "Feliz Navidad" para luego cortar la llamada mientras me descojonaba e incluso casi me ahogo, para colmo, no me iría a dormir hasta que Roxas, tomara un poco de alcohol, así que cogí un whisky, del cual tome un sorbo y le ofrecí a Roxas, este se negó, pero con tal de no soportarme, acabo bebiéndose media botella, ambos borrachos(yo más que Roxas). Fuimos a la habitación, donde empecé a sentir calor y me quite la ropa, quedando solo, como había dicho, con el tanga rojo, que le quite a Marluxia, Roxas al verme se quedó más rojo que nunca, me acerque a él y empecé a besarle el cuello.

-Axel…estas muy borracho-me dijo el casi en susurro, él también lo estaba, pero solo un poco.

-Te amo…Roxas…te amo…-empecé a susurrarle al oído, para luego morder su lóbulo haciendo que Roxas, emitiera un pequeño gemido.

-Lo dices…por…el…alcohol-me dijo Roxas, negué con la cabeza.

-Roxas…te amo…de verdad… ¿Lo captas?-le dije mientras besaba su cuello, entonces pase a quitarle el vestido, dejándole en calzoncillos.

Roxas me miro algo, sorprendido no se esperaba eso de mí, pase a quitarme ese ridículo tanga y a acabar de desvestir a Roxas, me senté en la cama y senté a Roxas encima de mí, lo único que nos iluminaba era la luz de las estrellas y la gran luna con forma de corazón, llamada Kingdom Hearts. Acaricie el rostro de aquel ángel que tenía a mi merced, sus ojos relucían gracias a la luz y nos hundimos en un dulce beso, cuando nos separamos Roxas se puso dos de mis dedos en la boca lamiéndolos, mientras yo cogía su pequeño miembro y le masturbaba haciendo, que a veces soltara pequeños gemidos, al rato se quitó mis dos dedos y me pidió, casi rogando que lo hiciese, introduje suavemente mis dos dedos en la pequeña cavidad de Roxas, lo hice intentando que él no sufriera daño, cuando Roxas se acostumbró, di paso a quitar los dedos e introducir mi miembro, Roxas dio un pequeño grito y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, le quite las lágrimas y trate de calmarlo, Roxas al poco rato ya se había acostumbrado y así empezamos a tener sexo, algo nos interrumpió, las luces de unos fuegos artificiales, ambos los miramos.

-Axel, pidamos un deseo y luego…hagamos una promesa-me dijo Roxas asentí, cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo. "Por favor, protege a Roxas de la oscuridad hasta que yo, pueda ir a salvarle" eso fue lo que pedí.

-Roxas…te prometo que si…la oscuridad nos lleva…aunque estemos lejos iré a buscarte-le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Está bien, yo te prometo, que si eso pasa, estaré esperándote-me respondió.

Sonreí, sabia cual sería nuestro destino, sabía que estaríamos separados pero hasta que eso pasase, yo quería estar a su lado.

-Feliz Navidad, Roxas-le dije, él también me felicito.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos, al dia siguiente, bueno, nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que Santa Claus nos había dejado unos regalos, a mí me dejo una pulsera con el nombre de Roxas y a Roxas un colgante con mi nombre, algo que le ocultamos a los demás, Xemnas casi me mata al verme, debido a mi pequeña broma que hice cuando estaba borracho. Mire al cielo, jamás olvidaría esas navidades que pase junto con mi amado Roxas, ahora que estoy en la oscuridad, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo andando, pero solo sé que tengo un objetivo, encontrar a mi Roxas así como le prometí, he recordado la Navidad, porque hoy es Navidad, así que feliz Navidad a todos y recordad, la luz siempre llega y la familia, o esa persona tan especial para ti siempre estará contigo, en los recuerdos, en el corazón o en un ápice de luz que llegara pronto, yo Axel, con mis llamas deseo que vuestros deseos se hagan realidad y que siempre tengáis fe en vuestros sueños…

* * *

_**RominaDark5: Hola a todos y todas, feliz Navidad, subo hoy este fic porque el 24 y 25 no podre subirlo, lo se me quedo poco navideño, pero es mi primer fic de Navidad, no me maten, espero que les haya gustado y asi como dice Axel, les deseo lo mejor estas navidades y que se lo pasen bien con su familia, ya nos veremos en mis demas fics, se me cuidan Xiaoo**_


End file.
